I can't stop to Rain Eu não posso parar a chuva
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Kamus resolve deixar Miro por não ter coragem de assumir q os dois c amam p todos... será que Miro supera essa? descubram lendu essa minha primeira fic...songfic MiroKamus música I can't Stop to Rain Kiss


I Can't Stop The Rain (Eu não posso parar a chuva) 

_**This is New York, yo**  
Esta é Nova York, yo_

_Night falls on the city_

A noite cai na cidade

Está chovendo...Você vem? Espero que sim...você sabe que te espero sempre aqui no quarto de hotel

_Finds me all alone_

_Encontra-me todo sozinho_

Eu estou sempre sozinho... nunca mais fui tocado por ninguém, como eu poderia se sou todo seu? Desde que tudo acabou e o mundo está calmo sempre te espero aqui a noite e você sempre me encontra sozinho, mas de dia nada sou para você, não é cavaleiro de aquário?

**_Makes me wonder_**

_Faz-me a maravilha_

Mas hoje a noite nada importa... eu não sou nada sem você, sempre estou aqui ao seu lado... você me faz muito bem dentro de quatro paredes

**_Should I just go on home_ **

_Se mim justo vão no repouso_

Você vem pra mim e fica a repousar em meu colo depois de tantas carícias e me deixa pensar que no outro dia será diferente... que você nos assumirá não mais esconderemos nossa paixão dos olhos de nossos companheiros na reúnião...

**_And I walk up the stairs_**

_E eu ando acima das escadas_

De madrugada acordo e você não está mais lá... estranho, pois você costuma sair apenas depois das seis... vou lhe procurar... eu subo as escadas para achar-lhe

**_To see if you're sill there_ **

_Para ver se você foi peitoril lá_

Você está sobre o peitoril da janela? talvez...

**_Would you mind if_ **

_Você ocupar-se-ia de se_

_**I found you alone**_

_Eu encontrei-o sozinho_

Você realmente se encontra lá... sozinho... que pensamentos se passam em sua cabeça?

_**Then a cold wind came callin'**_

_**  
**Então um vento frio veio callin '_

Esse vento é frio... como você

_**Strange how it knew it'd bother me  
**_

_Estranho como soube oque incomoda-lhe_

O que está havendo com você?

_**See the night would fade  
**_

_Veja que a noite se desvanece_

O dia já está nascendo... passamos a madrugada inteira aqui fora...você se vira com seus olhos me olhando tão friamente...

_**But the pain's gonna stay**_

_Mas a dor que vai permanecer_

Então era isso que você pensava? você não teve a coragem de assumir ao mundo o nosso caso e agora vai me deixar? Eu também não quero mais saber de você! Kamus de Aquário

Mas essa dor pela qual estou passando não vai passar... ela permanecerá após a sua partida...

_**Makes me wonder**_

_Faz-me a maravilha_

Sempre me lembrarei de você e sofrerei... quando me lembrar das maravilhas que passamos neste quarto...

_**Have you ever made love to me  
**_

_T__eve você amor sempre feito a mim?_

Essa pergunta irá ecoar em minha mente... algum dia você me amou? Não, eu não posso te esquecer... eu não tenho forças para tanto... mesmo sendo um cavaleiro de ouro... ainda está chovendo...

_**I can't stop the rain, here it comes again  
**_

_Eu não posso parar a chuva, aqui lhe venho outra vez_

já não podemos mais voltar atrás mas aqui eu estou lhe implorando que não me deixe... e que volte comigo...

_**Lightnin' strikes across the sky  
**_

_Batidas de luzes através do céu_

eu vejo luzes entre as nuvens... a chuva irá parar... você voltará pra mim?

_**Oh, I can't stop the rain, here it comes again  
**_

_Oh, eu não posso parar a chuva, aqui lhe venho outra vez_

estou novamente lhe pedindo que volte atrás em sua decisão

_**Lightnin' only blinds my eyes  
**_

_Luz que cega somente meus olhos_

essa luz que me cega, sempre achando que você vai voltar atrás

_**Ain't it sad  
**_

_Não é sad  
_

_**When the only love I ever had  
**_

_Quando o único amor que eu tive sempre_

tudo que eu tive com você simplesmente desmoronou na minha frente isso me destruiu

_**Just slips away  
**_

_Deslizamentos justos afastado_

esse amor que destroçou-se jamais eu esquecerei...**  
**

**_Right through my fingers  
_**

_Direto direito meus dedos_

eu sinto falta de seus carinhos, quero você de volta pra mim custando o que custar... e ainda chove...

_**Ain't it a shame when I think of your name  
**_

_Não é um chamar quando eu penso de seu nome_

uma voz ecoa em minha mente, eu penso em você... uma voz ecoa em mim é o seu nome que ouço em minha mente todas as noites e falo ao dormir... todos já perceberam, como você não? Eu estou destruído e você é o único que conhece a razão...

_**The only memory I have is it  
**_

_A única memória que eu tenho é ele_

você é a minha única memória todo o resto do meu passado desapareceu com a minha felicidade...

_**I can't stop the rain, here it comes again  
**Eu não posso parar a chuva, aqui lhe venho outra vez_

eu estou lhe implorando, por deus isso me consome...

_**Lightnin' strikes across the sky  
**Batidas de Lightnin ' através do céu_

batidas de luz novamente em seu rosto me dão uma pequena esperança...**  
**

**_Oh, I can't stop the rain, here it comes again  
_**

_Oh, eu não posso parar a chuva, aqui lhe venho outra vez_

eu não desistirei de lhe de volta trazer...

_**It takes a witch to curse that goddamn sky  
**_

_Faz exame uma bruxa ao curso desse céu do bom homem_

eu não posso me deixar levar de novo...

_**I can't stop the rain, here it comes again  
**_

_Eu não posso parar a chuva, aqui lhe venho outra vez_

eu sempre irei tentar até que a minha vida se extinga

**_Lightnin' strikes across the sky_  
**

_Batidas de luzes através do céu_

a luz na escuridão vai me dar forças...

_**Oh, I can't stop the rain, here it comes again  
**_

_Oh, eu não posso parar a chuva, aqui lhe venho outra vez_

a chuva continua e não posso pará-la mas e daí?

_**Cause lightnin' only blinds my eyes  
**_

_a luz da causa cega somente meus olhos_

tudo isso somente me cega... já não mais percebo que estamos novamente nas portas do local da reúnião marcada... tudo o que vejo é você... mas todos nos vêem...

tudo o que quero é lhe pedir:

Kamus... não me deixe só...

Miro... o que você...

Shhhh... não mais me diga o que a razão lhe diz... apenas deixe seu coração falar por si só...

Eu só tinha medo de admitir o quanto te amava... mas agora...

isso não importa... palavras são pequenas...

os dois se beijam deixando todos emocionados

_**Oh, I can't stop the rain, here it comes again  
**_

_Oh, eu não posso parar a chuva, aqui lhe venho outra vez_

não mais eu tenho medo, pois tudo está como devia ser...

Eu não posso parar a chuva... mas e daí isso não mais importa...

_**'Cause lightnin' only blinds my eyes  
**_

_A luz da causa cega somente meus olhos_

todos estão olhando o nosso beijo e daí? Afinal você assumiu ao continuar este beijo...

**_Can't stop it, blinds my eyes_**

_Não pode pará-lo, não cega meus olhos_

Ele não vai parar e não quero pará-lo porque finalmente não importa mais nada...

nota da autora: Eu n sei c fikou legal+ a 1ª fic nunca é mto boa... espero sugestões nas reviews! logo vou ter outras fics p/ kolokar aki...


End file.
